


Keep Calm and Study With Sam Winchester

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has finals coming up and she hasn't been sleeping because she's been studying every night since she believes she's not going to pass. Sam notices and tries to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Study With Sam Winchester

“Knock, knock!” You looked up from your textbook and smiled at your boyfriend who was holding a paper bag in one hand and a cardboard tray, which contained two cups of coffee, in the other.

“Sam, you didn’t have to…” Sam placed the contents in his hand on the far end of your desk against the wall. 

“I know. But you deserve it.” Before you could respond, he leaned over and gave you a quick kiss on your cheek. 

“Thank you,” You grabbed one of the coffees out of the tray and took a sip. “But I really need to focus. I have no time to take breaks.” You placed the coffee on your desk before you returned to reading.

“(Y/N),” Sam pulled the chair from your roommate’s side of the room and placed it in front of your desk before he sat down. “You have to take a break, or else your brain is going to fry.” He covered one of your hands with his and softly massaged it. 

“That’s easy for you to say, Mr. Genius. Even if you didn’t study, you would still get all A’s.” You joked. Sam playfully rolled his eyes at your response.

“I’m serious, (Y/N). C’mere” He tugged at your hand. You sighed, got up from your chair and made yourself comfortable on your Sam’s lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your forehead against his. 

“Yes, Sammy?” You asked, knowing fully well that your boyfriend was going to give you some sound advice. And you also knew that if you were to try to disagree with him, he would give you the puppy eyes. And you could never resist the puppy eyes.

“I think you should take a break, eat the yummy donut I bought you, and drink some more of that coffee. You’ve been up most of the night every night this past week. Don’t you think you deserve some rest?”

“Yeah, I guess. But Sam, this semester has been a tough one. There hasn’t been one class I haven’t been struggling with this semester. If I don’t put in my all, I’m not going to pass. Not by a long shot.” You confessed. It made you want to cry. You were so stressed. You didn’t know how you would make it to the end of this hell. Telling Sam all this wasn’t going to make anything better. He looked stressed for you. 

“I know. That’s why we’re going to study together. I’m going to help you review by quizzing you and rewarding you if you do well.” 

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. “Come on, Sam. You have your own finals to study for.”

Sam pulled his forehead away from yours but kept his arms around your waist. “I know. That’s why we help each other. You and I are going to live in the library for the next week and a half. I’ve already set up study dates with friends in all of our classes.”

“You didn’t, Sam.” 

Sam grinned. “I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t try to help you?”

You chuckled at him. “A regular one, maybe? Normal boyfriends don’t set up study dates for their girlfriends.”

“Well, most guys don’t have girls like you for a girlfriend. If they did, they would have done the same.” His hazel eyes gazed into yours. It made you think about how lucky you were to have him in your life. 

“Wow, Sam Winchester. You have really outdone yourself this time.” You poked his nose.

“I try.” He replied, giving you a smug smile. Suddenly, he got very serious. “You’re a smart girl. (Y/N). I believe in you even if you don’t believe in yourself. And I believe you’re going to be fine. I love you, okay?”

You truly didn't understand how you got Sam Winchester as a boyfriend. You guessed that the universe was in your favor. And if the universe was in your favor, then how could you not rock those tests?

“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
